Wheelbarrows are an important tool used at home and work to support manual labor. The conventional wheelbarrow has a tray mounted on two handlebars forming an undercarriage that provide a supporting bridge between the wheel and the handgrips at the ends of the handlebars held by the operator. The conventional design, using one wheel, allows the barrow to pivot around the point defined by where the wheel meets the ground. In this conventional design, tilting of the terrain is not transferred to the handlebars and tray, thereby eliminating torque transfer to the operator due to uneven terrain. However, under conditions of load shifting, conventional wheelbarrows have the disadvantage that full torque is applied to the grips thereby burdening the operator.
Recently, conventional wheelbarrows have been widely marketed in a modified version using two spaced apart side by side wheels instead of only one as in the original design. The multiple wheels benefit the conventional design by making it more stable and less likely to tip sideways due to uneven loading. This is achieved by creating two pivot points off the center axis of the load thereby applying countertorque against the tipping. Unfortunately for this modification, this also means that unevenness in the terrain is transferred to the grips—unevenly between each of them. This is awkward for the operator in only mildly undulating terrain, becoming very difficult and disconcerting as the terrain becomes more uneven. The operator must constantly adjust his/her posture or suffer the load being transferred to one arm or the other in an often drastic manner.